Koyubi Hime
by Anime Bedlam
Summary: I detest childish guys. I want to go out with a grownup...somebody I can't meet at school... SK AU


Koyubi Hime

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the plot etc...

'_I detest childish guys. I want to go out with…a grown up…someone I can't meet at school'_

Women laughed giddily like children flocking around a marble door. They all wore black uniforms and seemed older than 30.

"Mr. Taisho is here! He's so good-looking!"

"He's escorting older woman today too. Wow!"

"They are executive wives of his customers…he's a ladies' man…"

One of the women sighed looking at the flock around herself.

"It's true that all good men are married…"

Everyone turned their heads towards her.

"Huh? Why?" The crowd said in unison.

"Look at Mr. Taisho's left ring finger…" The woman explained.

"Oh no! S-so he's married?!" One woman screamed as mayhem broke out.

"Hey…" A teenage voice interrupted and swiftly the crowd went back to their regular places in the over sized jewelry store leaving two women at the door.

"Is mom in?" An ebony haired girl asked wearing a green and white school outfit. Her silky black tresses flowed down a little past her shoulder and her oceanic eyes showed no emotion.

"Ms. Kagome!" One of the women bellowed.

"Well s-she's dealing with a regular customer…" The other stated.

"Okay." Kagome replied walking into the room.

"Ms. Kagome is beautiful…she's really like the owner…" The first woman said as the two giggled.

'_Mom is the owner of an exclusive jewelry store…grown-up guys…come to mom's store…'_

Kagome's attention was caught as she entered her mom's office and her eyes widened.

A male with flowing silver hair sat down with a book in hand and a cigarette in his mouth. He had narrow golden eyes and elegantly shaped eyebrows.

The male looked her way and she swiftly turned towards her mom.

"Kagome? I've told you not to come here…I'm with an important customer…" A brunette said with her hair stopping promptly at her shoulder. She had a dressy white shirt on and a leather black skirt.

"I don't mind…" The male stated in a deep baritone voice. His expression remained the same as he took the cigarette out of his mouth placed the book down.

"Now I will have company while the madams shop…" The male continued. Kagome looked him over. He didn't seem to be the servant type. Maybe it was a part time job?

'_Plus…he's casually wearing an Armani suit and a Rolex watch…yes…I'd like to fall in love…with a man like this…' _

Mrs. Higurashi smiled looking at Kagome and picking up a few papers. "All right, be a good girl, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi stated before leaving the room as a cup was brought to her.

"I don't like the expression "Good girl"…" Kagome muttered after her mother.

The male looked her way, piqued by the girl's attitude. "Why?" he questioned.

"They're words you'd say to a child…" Kagome said before silence loomed over the room.

"So, do you like jewelry?" Kagome questioned.

"The madams do. I just accompany them here…" The male replied.

"Huh? It must be tough taking care of them…" Kagome stated.

The male snuffed the cigarette before picking up a box filled with sugar. "I'm just a working man, and I don't have that much money…" He said as Kagome's eyes were attracted to his left hand.

'_The ring finger of his left hand…' _

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! How does this look on me?" An older woman asked holding up a sparkling diamond ring.

"That seems to suit you…" Sesshoumaru replied pouring some sugar into Kagome's cup.

Her eyes widened.

'_My cup…you noticed I didn't drink any of the coffee…' _Kagome thought as she tasted the milk that was mixed in with sugar.

'_This is too sweet! Though I sometimes drink coffee, even if I don't like it…I feel like I've been treated like a child!' _

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru left with two women who were dressed in elegant clothing.

"Oooh! Mr. Taisho is sooo good-looking. I wonder when he's coming in next…" One of the women from before stated as the other giggled.

Kagome glanced down at the table and noticed the ring that was on Sesshoumaru's finger.

''_This ring is…'_

Kagome ran outside just in time to catch Sesshoumaru walking with the two women. He glanced back at her before stopping and turning around.

"You are the own-"

"I'm Kagome…" The girl interrupted holding up his ring.

"This is yours, isn't it?" Kagome questioned.

"Arigato.." Sesshoumaru started going for the wind before Kagome quickly held it behind her.

"I'll give it back…if you'd take me somewhere…now…" Kagome stated.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, no emotion crossing his face.

The two women turned around questioning him.

"Gomen, I left something at the store…please go ahead…" Sesshoumaru stated as the women sighed and turned to walk on their own, talking.

'_Childish…Immature…I'd like to fall in love…with a grown-up man…'_

"So where would you like to go…mai Tenshi?" Sesshoumaru stated looking at her curiously.

"I don't care. Just take me somewhere…" She replied.

Sesshoumaru smirked turning around.

'_Someone who will make me a woman…' _


End file.
